¿Pánico?
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: Era un paso sumamente importante en toda relación. El matrimonio es un nuevo nivel en la relación que requiere de esfuerzo, coraje y dedicación. Y es por ello que él... estaba que se moría de una taquicardia. "¿Amas a Naruto-kun?" "Si, lo amo". SasuNaru # RetoDrabbleValentine2016


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, lamentablemente es propiedad exclusiva de Masahi-drogas locas-Kishimoto.

 ** _Advertencias:_** Shonen ai, posible Ooc y algo de empalagosidad (?).

Num. de palabras exactas, sin contar las notas de autora: 500.

Dedicado a Liinda Mendez. De no ser por ti ni lo hubiera publicado, mil gracias *le lanza corazones*

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Observó una vez más el costoso traje de etiqueta que portaba, aflojando su corbata.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. ¡Tenía pánico! Sus palmas sudaban y las restregaba constantemente contra la tela del pantalón. Empezó a caminar en círculos, sin poder evitar sentirse como un animal acorralado. ¡Que pensamiento más ridículo!

 _—_ Contrólate—se regañó, forzándose a dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación—. No es como si fueras a morirte.

Inhaló una honda bocanada de aire y exhalo despacio, intentando tranquilizarse, controlar el inquieto golpeteo de su corazón y dejar de traspirar por todos sus poros. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos en ello, logro calmarse _un poco_.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo desconcentro.

—Sasuke —era su hermano, vestido de manera tan elegante como él—. La ceremonia está a punto de empezar. Te necesitamos en el altar.

El pánico volvió de golpe.

Itachi observó con una ceja alzada la tensión en los hombros de su hermano menor al decir la palabra "altar".

—Sasuke… —le llamó nuevamente.

—Itachi, no puedo —balbuceó este, dejando consternado al otro hombre. Continuó—. ¿Qué pasa si este matrimonio no funciona?, ¿o si él dobe se arrepiente y me deja plantado? Ese idiota es el número uno en sorprender a la gente… —habló acelerado, volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro.

Aun sabiendo que era incorrecto hacerlo, Itachi rió. Fuerte y sin culpa. Una risa tan poco común en él que logró su cometido: su hermano se detuvo y volteó a verlo enfurecido.

—¡No te burles, imbécil! —insultó, con las mejillas coloreadas debido a la vergüenza.

—Lo siento… —murmuró, aclarando su garganta. Volvió a su pose seria de siempre, pero sonriendo suavemente—. Pero Sasuke, solo puedo preguntarte esto. Dime: ¿amas a Naruto-kun?

El brusco cambio de tema hizo que Sasuke dejara su vergüenza de lado y se concentrara en responder.

Y, como un flechazo, una serie de recuerdos uno tras otro atiborraron su mente.

Un niño rubio de ojos azules saludándolo el primer día de clases en preescolar. El mismo niño nombrándolo su mejor amigo. Años después, el niño más crecido declarándolo su rival y un _teme_. Un beso accidental que desencadenaría todo a futuro. Una inesperada confesión años después luego de una intensa pelea. Y finalmente, un catorce de febrero donde se arrodillo y le pidió que se casara con él, seguido de un fuerte abrazo entre lágrimas mientras su rubio gritaba "si quiero".

Su pánico desapareció y en su lugar una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

 _—_ Sí, lo amo.

Fue toda su respuesta, pero para Itachi fue más que suficiente. La sonrisa de su hermano lo decía todo.

—Vamos allá, _ototo_.

Sasuke asintió y a paso firme caminó hacía el altar, seguido del mayor.

Minutos después, todo el nerviosismo que pudo haber sentido se esfumo al ver entrar a su hermoso prometido en aquel traje blanco, con sus brillantes orbes azules refulgiendo en amor y felicidad. Y entonces supo que jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo escogido.

* * *

¿Que puedo decir? Esa rápida historia se me ocurrió hoy a las 2 de la mañana en negación por irme a dormir(?). También este drabble participa en el reto #RetodrabbleValentine2016 de La zona Fanficker. No soy buena escribiendo drabbles, pero he aquí mi humilde intento de ello uwu

Espero le haya gustado y me dejen sus criticas, opiniones, tomatazos, regalos y demás en un sensual review *guiño*

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos! *corre a abrazar a su peluche de Naruto* Yo la pasaré muy bien con el amor de mi vida *señala al peluche* Si, soy una foerever alone, ¡¿Algún problema?!

¡Chao! *lanza rosas y se va*


End file.
